


Un dîner de dernière minute

by itsrnt



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrnt/pseuds/itsrnt
Summary: Certains membres de l'équipe décident de se d'improviser un dîné tous ensemble à la dernière minute. Il est révélateur pour certain, plus que pour d'autre.





	Un dîner de dernière minute

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir.  
> Cet OS n'était absolument pas supposé se retrouver publié, parce que j'avais plus très envie de publier, mais comme je ne m'écoute jamais et qu'au final je l'ai trouvé pas si mal que ça, je le poste quand même. Même si c'est très petit et court, c'est mon premier Bartheill et Dement (et je fais les deux en même temps).  
> Je vous laisse le plaisir de laisser des commentaires, positifs comme négatifs, parce que tout est bon à prendre.  
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d’orthographes et autres, j'ai simplement fais une relecture rapide parce qu'il manquait beaucoup trop de mots.  
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et peut être à une prochaine fois!

Hugo était à sa gauche et Yann à sa droite, Azzeddine était en face de lui. On était mercredi soir et ils avaient décidé de diner tous ensemble, du moins ceux qui pouvaient se joindre à eux, justifiant le retour de Martin pour cette sortie improvisée. Vincent et Martin étaient évidemment présents, Nora était assise en bout de table, avec Julien qui lui faisait face à son opposé, Lilia et Paul étaient également face à face l’un à côté de Vincent et l’autre à côté d’Hugo. Valentine avait pris un verre avec eux avant de les quitter, étant attendue. Ils parlaient tous ensemble, des mêmes sujets ou bien de différent sujet à la fois, les conversations se mélangeaient, les voix également. Ils faisaient du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, mais ils étaient assis au fond de la salle, comme un peu isolé du reste de la salle.

Hugo dévorait Vincent du regard comme il le faisait à son habitude, alors que ce dernier parlait avec Yann, sous le regard légèrement jaloux et possessif de Martin. Il revenait tout juste de son voyage aux Etats-Unis et il aurait préféré passer la totalité de la soirée seul avec Yann même s’il était heureux d’être là ce soir. Il savait très bien qu’il n’y avait rien entre son amant et le comédien, loin de là, mais il était incapable de se retenir, ils étaient si possessifs que cela les faisait parfois rire face à la stupidité de la situation. Il laissa les deux dans leur conversation sur un livre dont il n’avait pas fait attention au titre, alors que Nora leur parlait d’un roman de ce même auteur, pour rejoindre Hugo et Etienne dans une conversation, le brun parlant d’un évènement sur le surf qu’il avait visionné la veille pour sa chronique. Azzeddine parlait avec Paul, Lilia et Julien, d’émissions, d’anecdotes qu’ils avaient vécu en tournage aux deux journalistes qui ne quittaient jamais le plateau. 

Leur disposition n’était pas des plus évidente pour les discussions, mais cela c’était fait naturellement. Cela additionné au fait qu’ils soient tous assis proche les uns des autres, permettait de sentir les mouvements de son voisin. Et Etienne ne put retenir un sourire, alors qu’il écoutait ce que Azzeddine lui disait. Il sentait Yann gigoter contre lui, et plusieurs fois il avait senti la nappe bouger alors que le genou de son patron, au visage qui rougissait a vu d’œil, contre le sien. Il savait très bien ce qu’il se passait sous cette table, et au réaction de certain de ses collègues, cela était une confirmation et il n’était pas le seul à l’avoir compris. Hugo se contenait très mal de rire, face aux sous-entendus que faisait Vincent à Yann, et le sourire en coin de Martin s’agrandissait alors que le rouge présent sur les joues se propageait jusqu’au cou de Yann, à qui il faisait clairement du pied sous à la table. Nora, elle ne mâchât pas ses mots, et leur dit clairement de se prendre une chambre car «  **un peu de retenu quand même, j’ai pas très envie de connaitre votre pilosité quoi** », ce qui eut le don de faire rire les deux concernés, qui se mirent rapidement à nier, sachant qu’ils ne seraient pas très convaincants.

Yann était parti fumer dans la petite cour derrière le restaurant, à l’abris des regards, qui était aménagé avec de petites tables et des chaises, il s’assit sur l’une d’entre elles, et sans surprise il fut rejoint par Martin, qui s’assit sur la chaise à côté de lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais leur regard et la main de Yann posé sur la cuisse de Martin, disaient tout. Et sans hésitation, le brun posa ses lèvres contre celle de son patron qui sourit en voyant son visage s’approcher du sien. Ils mirent à rire, leur front collé. Ils étaient incapables d’être discrets, ils le savaient, mais ils étaient presque fusionnels, ils avaient constamment besoin d’être avec l’autre, et le retour de Martin la veille, n’avait rien arrangé.

Etienne c’était appuyé sur la table, pour se rapprocher un peu d’Azzeddine avec qui il discutait. Il lui parlait de son partir en week-end dans le sud pour aller voir certains de ses amis qui avaient quitté sa ville natale. Le parisien comprenait parfaitement qu’en réalité il n’évoquait pas innocemment un simple week-end, mais qu’il lui proposait de lui présenter des amis et de s’échapper de Paris pour quelques jours.

Très peu de personne de la rédaction n’était au courant, ici il n’y avait que Vincent et Yann. Azzeddine espérait qu’il lui propose de rentrer avec lui. Il passait clairement là plus part de son temps dans l’appartement du brun, mais parfois lorsqu’il rentrait tard de duplex, ou que l’un ou l’autre faisait quelque chose, il rentrait dans son appartement qu’il trouvait vide, car même s’ils n’habitaient pas officiellement ensemble, la plupart de ses affaires étaient dans l’autre appartement. Dans ces moments là Etienne insistait toujours pour qu’il vienne le rejoindre et que cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais il préférait refuser l’offre, aillant peur d’être trop imposant, d’être trop présent. Alors il priait pour qu’il rentre avec lui ce soir, il en avait plus qu’envie et besoin.

Mais contrairement à lui, lorsque Vincent ne taquinait pas son cher et tendre, dont il tombait à chaque fois une nouvelle fois amoureux, à chaque fois qu’il voyait ses fossettes creuser ses joues, alors qu’il lui souriait avec ce sourire qui montait jusqu’aux yeux, ou riait à ses bêtises. Et bien lorsqu’il ne le faisait pas, il observait les autres, et ses victimes préférées n’étant toujours pas revenu de leur pseudo simple pause cigarette, il observait le parisien assis à sa diagonale. Il se rendait compte maintenant, alors qu’ils étaient en petit comité, loin des caméras, qu’on ne faisait pas attention à eux, qu’ils se lâchaient, il se demandait comment est-ce que les autres n’avaient pas encore compris qu’il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Cela crevait les yeux, il n’y avait que de l’amour et de la tendresse dans les yeux d’Etienne lorsqu’il regardait Azzeddine, et aucun des deux ne semblait s’en rendre compte et encore moins Azzeddine en qui il semblait voir du doute, ayant peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et qui il avait déjà discuter de ça. Il sourit tendrement en les regardant, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de l’amour qu’il portait à l’autre, et de l’amour que l’autre leur portait.

 Il se reconcentra vers Hugo, qui parlait les trois autres présents à table, mais également avec Nora qui avait pris une chaise pour s’asseoir entre Julien et Lilia. Et comme à son habitude il cherchait comment attirer l’attention de son amant, mais cela était si facile. Il avait à peine dit un mot, qu’au simple son de sa voix, qu’Hugo tourna le regard lui, comme s’il l’attirait comme un aimant. Ce dernier se comparait souvent intérieurement à un adolescent. Il était incapable de lui répondre en plateau lorsqu’il parlait de lui en plateau, il incapable de détourner son regard lorsqu’il était dans la pièce, de ne pas sourire, de ne pas rire. Il était naturellement tactile avec lui, des gestes banals, une main sur une épaule, dans son dos, ou sur son bras, ou bien une épaule qui frôle la sienne. Il s’était souvent beaucoup moqué de Martin et de son comportement avec Yann, mais il se rendait compte qu’il n’était pas mieux, et qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il aimait être le centre d’intérêt de Vincent, qu’il cherche constamment à attirer son attention, et même qu’il faisait croire que cela était naturel, il voyait bien que le bouclé cherchait toujours à voir sa réaction du coin de l’œil avec un grand sourire. Ils s’aimaient, ils se l’étaient dit de nombreuse fois, que ça soit sur l’oreiller, que ça soit écrit, crier, murmurer, ou bien part des vers ou en chanson. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Martin et Yann avait fini par rejoindre les autres à table, un grand sourire au lèvre. Chacun parti s’asseoir à sa place, Yann finissant son verre, regardant ce qu’Etienne montrait sur son téléphone au blond. Martin annonça son départ, qu’il les abandonnait la pour ce soir, qu’il était fatigué par le décalage horaire et le fait d’avoir enchaîner directement avec une reprise au travail, il n’évoqua pas sa courte nuit dû au fait d’avoir rejoindre son patron chez lui directement à son arriver, mais au sourire du poivre et sel, il savait que lui y pensait et qu’il se remémorait cette nuit passé ensemble, et que celle qui allait arriver suivait le même chemin que la précédente. « **Evidemment, le décalage horaire Martin. Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je vais rentrer parce que je suis épuisé par le décalage horaire, n’est-ce pas Hugo ?**  » Cela eu le mérite de clore la soirée au un grand rire collectif.

Chacun se leva pour aller payer sa part du repas, avant de s’attendre dehors pour un au revoir. Etienne mit plus de temps à sortir de table volontairement, restant écarter des autres avec Azzeddine. «  **Tu rentres avec moi soir ? D’ailleurs je sais toujours pas pourquoi je continue à te le proposer, ça me parait évident que j’ai envie que tu rentres avec moi tous les soirs.**  » A ce moment là Azzeddine n’avait qu’une envie : l’embrasser. Il se trouvait stupide à douter, Etienne lui demandait constamment de rentrer avec lui, c’était évident qu’il voulait que le boucler rentre avec lui. Mais ce soir, contrairement aux autres soirs, il lui avait avoué cette évidence, il se maudissait de ne pas être seul avec lui, alors il allait devoir attendre d’être entre les murs de son appartement pour pouvoir enfin lui sauter dessus, chose dont il avait eu envie toute cette fin de soirée.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dehors qui riaient tous ensemble. Vincent et Hugo étaient bras dessus bras dessous, Martin et Yann faisait semblant d’imposer une certaine distance entre eux, alors que leur visage disait le contraire. Etienne lui avait ses deux mains dans les poches, alors que son bras droit était caché par le dos d’Azzedine. Au moment de partir, chacun prit une direction différente. Hugo et Vincent ne se cachaient pas, partant tous les deux dans la même direction sans avoir changer de position. A quoi bon ? Ils savaient qu’ils n’étaient plus très discrets et que les gens avaient des doutes, cela ne changeait rien. Martin inventa une excuse bidon faisant qu’il prenait le même chemin que son patron, mais personne n’était dupe, et les deux concernés le savait très bien, et Yann trouvait ça ridicule parfois de se cacher ainsi, mais il avait envie que cela reste leur secret, même s’il savait que c’était cause perdu. Mais ce qui étonna presque tout le monde, ce fut Etienne et Azzedine, voyant le bouclé annoncer qu’il partait dans la même direction que le parisien, alors qu’il habitait habituellement dans le sens opposé. Yann et Vincent souriait eux attendri, sous le regard étonné des autres. Martin et Hugo regardèrent leur compagnon respectif, ils savaient ? Mais comment ? «  **Azzedine toi aussi tu as une lettre dans ton sac que toi absolument poster dans la boite aux lettres qui se trouve étrangement dans la rue de l’immeuble d’Etienne, parce qu’elle doit absolument partir demain matin ?**  » Vincent n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Se moquer de Martin et de son excuse stupide, mais aussi taquiner les deux amoureux timides. Ce fut mission réussi. Il reçut un coup sur son épaule de la part de Martin, et un rire nerveux d’un Azzeddine qui rougissait, sous le regard attendri d’un Etienne qui riait de toutes ses dents.

Ce soir la, chacun prit sa direction. D’autre seul, rejoignant un appartement vide ou allant rejoindre ceux qui les attendait chez eux. Et d’autre parti ensemble, de façon de plus ou moins assumé, mais heureux, tous autant les uns que les autres, ne désirant qu’une chose : rejoindre l’intimité de leur appartement, le seul témoin de l’amour qu’ils sellaient, cachés des yeux de tous.


End file.
